The Vision Research Training Program (VRTP) of the University of Michigan is designed to recruit and train students who will become leaders in vision research. All trainees receive comprehensive research training in their mentor's laboratory. In addition, through a structured series of lectures, a wide-range of seminars, numerous journal clubs and planned interactions with academic ophthalmologists, the VRTP provides an environment to help students obtain a strong foundation in the visual sciences. The Training Faculty consists of 13 individuals each of whom focuses on the visual system and is supported by the NEI. Members of the Training Faculty are distributed across six basic science departments (Biological Chemistry;Cell &Developmental Biology;Epidemiology;Human Genetics;Molecular, Cellular &Developmental Biology;Molecular &Integrative Physiology), two degree-granting training programs (Neuroscience Program;Cell and Molecular Biology) and three schools (Medicine;Public Health;Literature, Science &Arts) of the University. Typically, predoctoral students join the VRTP when they commence their thesis research after the second year of graduate school. Postdoctoral fellows are supported for one year while they receive guidance in applying for independent support for future years. Continued support for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees is requested in order for the VRTP to continue the long tradition that the University of Michigan has in training scientists to study the biology, genetics and physiology of the visual system with an emphasis on ophthalmic diseases.